phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Laya-Orakio War
The Laya-Orakio War, also sometimes referred in official texts as the Layan-Orakian War, was a global conflict on the Alisa III vessel between the Layan and Orakian clans. It was fought during the third millennium, although exact dates are unknown. Dark Falz' concealment within the Sunken Palace happened in AW 2284, while Kein's (Rhys in the localized English version) story does not begin until AW 3284, exactly 1,000 years following Dark Falz' first defeat on the Alisa III. The fighting between Layans and Orakians continued for two more generations following Kein's adventure, although that changes based on his decisions. For the sake of simplicity, official Japanese character names will be used to describe events. English names will be used for the Dahlia and Azura moons, as they were unnamed satellites in the Japanese version and only distinguished between each other by their respective colors. The War According to the official Phantasy Star Compendium, a tome containing official information about the classic series, the instigator of the war was the Layan leader, Laya. Dark Falz manipulated her heart, to what degree and over what circumstances is unknown. As a result of the corruption, she led a massive army of monsters and waged war against Orakio Sa Riik and his Orakian followers. Notable high-ranking fighters in her army included her right-hand man, Lune Kay Eshyr, and his sister, Louise Kay Eshyr (Alair in the English version). Orakio's kingdom manufactured an army of cyborgs in response and he, along with his robotic companions Miun and Siren, fought to defend Orakian lands from the invasion. Among the bodies killed during the bloody wartime carnage were the wife and child of Rulakir, Orakio's elder twin brother. His depression as a result allowed him to become possessed by Dark Falz, and the possession allowed his body to survive on his hatred for the war for the next 1,000 years without the assistance of science. Although everyone onboard the Alisa III were descendants of the once great nation of Palma's thinkers, the war utterly devastated their cultivated civilization. Laya eventually realized that she was used as a puppet for the dark god's bidding, and convinced her former enemy Orakio to join forces in order to subdue the demonic entity. Whether they revealed the details of their sudden realization to their subordinates is not known. Each clan had members in its army that held extremist ideologies, and it could possibly be because of this that Laya and Orakio were forced to make the following decisions that they did in a haphazard attempt at momentary peace while they dealt with the larger threat at hand. Before the final confrontation with the demon, Laya and Orakio returned to their respective nations and spread a law that emphasized that no man should kill any living person. Laya sealed the passageways connecting the domed worlds and palaces. The robot Siren continued antagonizing Layans, and so Laya banished him to the Azura satellite for the next 1,000 years. Meanwhile her cohorts, Lune and Louise, persisted their hostile raids on Orakian lands, thus Orakio banished them and their armies to the Dahlia moon. Extra care was given to modify each satellite's orbit so that they would never come close enough to the Alisa III, essentially trapping them there. The siblings went into cryogenic slumber in order to preserve their bodies for the next 1,000 years of banishment. Each exile nursed even more hatred for the opposing faction within Siren, Lune, and Louise, and all three vowed revenge if they ever returned to the Alisa III. In AW 2284, once the preparations were completed, Laya and Orakio confronted Dark Falz together. With their combined might, they overpowered the entity. Although defeated, Dark Falz was not destroyed; he was merely subdued for the time being. Orakio utilized his black sword to seal the demon within a stone of a then-nameless palace. The power of this ritual caused the palace to sink beneath the waters south of the kingdom of Riik (Landen) where it would later become aptly named the Sunken Palace. The fates of Orakio and Laya henceforth were unknown. They simply disappeared and were assumed dead. Immortalized by their followers, Orakio and Laya became heroes to their own people and enemies to the opposing faction. Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Events